Amor revelado
by werosarf
Summary: Po y Tigresa no dejan de preguntarse si lo que sienten el uno por el otro es amor, prontamente sus sentimientos saldrán a la luz
1. Chapter 1 El regreso y un nuevo comienzo

LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE DREAMWORKS

El palacio de Jade había empezado con su reparación, y todos los maestros estaban en la enfermería para revisar las heridas que les dejo Kai, casi todos ya estaba en óptimas condiciones menos Tigresa y Po que tuvieron que pasar la noche ahí.

Durante la noche trataron de dormir, pero Tigresa no pudo conciliar el sueño

¿Por qué me preocupe tanto cuando Po desapareció? Será acaso que me gusta- se decía tigresa para si- a quien quiero engañar claro que me gusta, desde antes que fuéramos a Goongmen me di cuenta que sentía algo por él.

Se levantó para poder ver a su amor secreto, Po seguía dormido con una cara de tranquilidad, como si todo en el mundo estuviera perfecto.

Claro que si Tigresa hubiera podido ver lo que Po estaba soñando sonreiría aún más

 **Sueño de Po**

Po soñaba que veía el atardecer a la orilla del lago de lágrimas sagradas, con una gran cesta de comida, pero no estaba solo, junto a él se encontraba una felina muy hermosa de color naranja, se trataba obviamente de Tigresa.

Tigresa- dijo Po- tengo algo que confesar

Dime- contesto Tigresa

Me gustas- dijo Po completamente sonrojado

También me gustas- contesto tigresa

Pero su sueño fue interrumpido por un crujido, Po abrió los ojos y solo vio a Tigresa acostada.

Tigresa estaba agitada

Casi se da cuenta de que lo estaba viendo- pensó

Después de un rato ambos se pusieron a dormir

A la mañana siguiente el doctor los checo por última vez y les dijo que ya podían ir a entrenar

Que bien- dijeron Po y Tigresa

Aunque estaba disfrutando descansar- pensó Po

Fueron al salón de entrenamiento pero no vieron a nadie, por lo que decidieron buscar a Shifu

Rápidamente encontraron a Shifu en el salón de los héroes

Veo que ya están bien- dijo Shifu- Eso me alegra

Si Maestro- dijo Tigresa

Sí, estamos listos para ser barbaros- dijo Po

Muy bien-dijo Shifu- pero deberán esperar a mañana, por hoy tendrán el día libre, ya sabe para que puedan reponerse por completo de todo lo que paso con Kai

Genial- Dijo Po

Ahora si me permiten seguiré meditando- dijo Shifu

Tigresa y Po salieron del salón

¿Tigresa que harás en tu día libre?-pregunto Po

Entrenare, no quiero que otro rival me vuelva a hacer sentir débil-contesto Tigresa

Oh! ¿Enserio? Es que yo pensé que tal vez te gustaría dar una vuelta por el pueblo-dijo Po

Ehm bueno, supongo que podría entrenar más tarde- dijo tigresa- está bien, vamos Po

Pasar el día junto a Po suena bien pensó Tigresa, así podré ver si en verdad me gusta.

Apenas habían llegado a la escalera cuando escucharon que alguien les hablaba

Hola chicos- dijo mono

Ah, hola Mono-dijeron Po y Tigresa

¿A dónde van?-pregunto Mono

Vamos por provisiones- mintió Po- es que ya me termine la comida

Tigresa solo rio, por le escusa de Po

Ah, muy bien entonces los dejo, para que regresen cuanto antes, muero de hambre- dijo Mono

Eh si, está bien- dijo Tigresa- nos vemos al rato

Tigresa y Po bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al pueblo. Los aldeanos al verlos bajar corrieron hacia ellos a saludarlos, hola maestros decían todos. Po y Tigresa siguieron avanzando, y los aldeanos se empezaron a preguntar porque bajaron solo esos dos, usualmente los cinco furiosos y Po junto.

Pese a que Tigres y Po podían escuchar todo, solo siguieron caminando.

Oye Tigresa, te molesta si vamos a visitar a mi Papá-dijo Po

No, no me molesta, está bien, además ya tengo hambre-dijo Tigresa

Si, quizá mi Papá nos pueda dar unos fideos- dijo Po

¡Po!- grito el Sr. Ping al ver que su hijo se acercaba

Hola Pa- dijo Po

¿Cómo esta Maestra Tigresa?

Bien Sr. Ping- dijo Tigresa

Pa, veníamos a comer- interrumpió Po

Oh! Claro lo que sea por los héroes de China, y por mi hijo- dijo el Sr Ping riendo, mientras se dirigía a la cocina, un par de minutos después ya estaba de vuelta con dos tazones de fideos.

Durante la comida hubo mucho silencio, pero Tigresa no dejaba de preguntarse qué es lo que siente por Po, mientras Po… bueno Po solo pensaba en la comida y en que quería más fideos.

Delicioso-dijeron Po y Tigresa, cuando acabaron de comer

Gracias-dijo Sr Ping

Bueno ahora debemos irnos- dijo Po despidiéndose de su Papá

Nos vemos luego Sr Ping-Dijo Tigresa amablemente

Sí, claro cuídense mucho- dijo el sr Ping

Bueno voy a entrenar Po, te veo al rato-dijo Tigresa

No, espera. Es que… yo, bueno que te vaya bien-Dijo Po

Tigresa partió rápidamente hacia el palacio de Jade, pero se preguntaba porque Po se puso tan nervioso

Quizás también le guste como él me gusta a mí-pensó Tigresa- no, que tontería porque yo le gustaría a alguien tan lindo y tierno como Po

Mientras tanto Po seguía en el pueblo

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? -Se preguntaba Po-¿porque no pude decirle lo que siento?

Po dio una vuelta al pueblo para ver a sus admiradores y saludarlos, una vez que acabo de hacer eso, decidió ir al durazno sagrado a meditar.

Cuando llego al durazno ya había empezado el atardecer.

¿Porque soy tan cobarde? ¿Cómo puedo decirle lo que siento a Tigresa?-pensaba Po- ¿Qué pasara si me rechaza?

Mil preguntas pasaban por la mente del guerrero dragón, después de meditar un rato decidió que le iba a decir sus sentimientos a Tigresa la próxima vez que estuvieran solo, sin importar las consecuencias de hacer esto.

Ya había oscurecido y Po seguía sentado debajo del durazno, cuando su estomagó comenzó a rugir

Jeje tengo hambre-pensó Po- ya es hora de la cena, debo ir a cocinar.

Fue rumbo a la cocina, y encontró todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para hacer panes de frijol, así que se puso a cocinar, y al poco rato fueron llegando uno a uno, los cinco furiosos.

Ya está lista la cena- exclamo Po

Que bien, que ya me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo Mantis

Huele delicioso, como siempre- dijo víbora

Si, estuve esperando este momento todo el día-Dijo grulla

Po les sirvió la cena y se sentó a comer con ellos

¿Qué tal estuvo su día libre?- pregunto Po

Bien, fui a ver a mis Padres- dijo Víbora

Yo, estuve organizando unas cosas- dijo grulla

Yo fui a ver a una amiga, una hermosa araña- dijo Mantis

Todos se sintieron algo incomodos por lo que dijo mantis, ¿Cómo una araña puede ser hermosa se preguntaban?, pero no le dieron importancia y siguieron con la platica

Yo me fui a comprar cosas para hacer bromas, y ya sé quién será mi primera víctima- dijo Mono mientras miraba a Grulla- ¿y a ustedes que tal les fue en su cita Po y tigresa?

No fue una cita- dijo Tigresa algo molesta

Solo bromeo- se disculpó Mono

No fue una cita- aclaro Po- solo bajamos al pueblo y visitamos a mi Papá

Continuaron con la cena, como de costumbre Mono y Po no paraban de hacer bromas y contar chistes que los hacían reír a todos. Acabando la cena todos se fueron a dormir, pero Tigresa y Po no podían dejar de pensar en si el hecho de haber salido juntos era una cita o no, después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto ambos cayeron dormidos.

A la mañana todo volvió a la rutina, Po se levanta temprano a preparar el desayuno todos desayunan y se van a entrenar. Al finalizar el entrenamiento Shifu llamó a Tigresa y Po. Los dos fueron rápidamente a encontrarse con Shifu.

Necesito que vayan a llevar esta caja al alcalde de la ciudad de Shunza- dijo Shifu

Está bien maestro-asintió Tigresa

Muy bien Shifu- dijo Po

Pero necesito que se vayan ahora mismo, es de vital importancia que llegue lo más pronto posible-dijo Shifu

De acuerdo maestro, prepararemos nuestras cosas y partimos enseguida- dijo Tigresa

Dicho esto Po y Tigresa se dirigieron a los cuartos a preparar sus cosas.

Tigresa metió en su mochila, un par de cambios de ropa, jabón y una toalla.

Po por su parte se preocupó más por meter comida.

Ya sé, dijo Po, preparare una sorpresa para cuando le vaya a decir a Tigresa lo que siento, así pues guardo un par de cobijas, una almohada.

Po y Tigresa se encontraron en la entrada del palacio

¿Listo Po?- dijo Tigresa

Listo- contesto Po- pero antes de partir, debo avisarle a mi Papá que me iré

Claro Po, pasaremos a visarle a tu Papá- dijo Tigresa

Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al restaurante de fideos

Papá, hola- Dijo Po

Ah! Hola hijo- Dijo el sr Ping- ¿A dónde van?

Vamos a una misión, nos dirigimos a Shunza- contesto Po

Muy bien, espero que tengan éxito-dijo el sr Ping- Maestra Tigresa por favor cuide a mi Po

Claro que si-dijo tigresa

Los dos guerreros continuaron con su viaje.

NOTA

Espero hayan disfrutado de este primer capitulo, he escrito varias historias pero esta es la primera he decidido publicar, y sé que nos soy el mejor escritos pero espero que pasen un buen rato leyendo esta tierna historia de amor


	2. Chapter 2 El Camino a Shunza

**Capítulo 2**

Habían ya caminado un par de horas, para este momento ya estaba a punto de anochecer.

Caminaremos un poco más y luego buscaremos donde pasar la noche- dijo Tigresa

Muy bien- contesto Po- pero que te parece si para pasar el rato, no ponemos a hablar

No hay tiempo de hablar- respondió Tigresa

Po. Un poco triste, se limitó a guardar silencio

Pero Tigresa en realidad no tenía ganas de hablar ya que estaba pensando en la asombrosa oportunidad de estar a solas con Po.

Caminaron por media hora cuando Po dijo- ya no puedo más. Necesito un descanso

Está bien acamparemos aquí-dijo Tigresa

Que bien- dijo Po

Buscaré algo de leña, para hacer una fogata- dijo Tigresa

Perfecto, es mi oportunidad-pensó Po

Tigresa se marchó y Po comenzó a preparar el campamento, puso una cobija sobre el suelo, y puso la comida en la cobija, busco algunas flores, que para sus suerte habían unas cuantas cerca de allí, pero Tigresa llego de repente y Po escondió las flores detrás de su mochila.

Tigresa vio la comida y dijo- Po me leíste la mente, tengo hambre.

Que buena noticia, porque hay mucha comida- respondió Po

Antes de comer deja prender la fogata- dijo Tigresa

Rápidamente prendió el fuego y se sentó, estaba a punto de agarrar un tazón de fideos cuando Po le habló

Ehm Tigresa-dijo Po

¿Qué pasa Po?- contesto Tigresa

Ehm…yo me preguntaba, ¿si tu…? Quieres un pan de frijol- acabo de decir Po

Oh claro Po- contesto Tigresa

Ambos continuaron comiendo la sabrosa cena que había preparado Po

¿Por qué no puedo decirle dos simples palabras? ¿Cómo pude ser tan cobarde? Tengo que ser valiente si quiero ser más que amigo de Tigresa, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la felina

Po, ya termine de comer, ahora me iré a dormir-dijo Tigresa

Po tragó la comida que aún tenía en la boca y le dijo- Esta bien descansa- y casi como un susurro dijo- linda gatita

¿Qué dijiste Po?- pregunto Tigresa

Nada, que descanses- contesto Po. Uff casi me atrapa pensó Po para el mismo.

Tigresa se metió en su saco de dormir, pero había algo que no la permitía conciliar el sueño. ¿Porque se puso tan nervioso solo para ofrecerme panes de frijol? -pensaba tigresa- o ¿será acaso que iba a decirme otra cosa?, y si es así ¿qué es lo que iba a decirme en realidad?; esas dudas estuvieron dando vueltas por la cabeza de nuestra felina, hasta que por fin cayo dormida.

Por el otro lado Po seguía aún despierto deshojando las flores y reclamándose el no tener el valor de decirle a Tigresa lo que realmente siente por ella, Po se sentía decepcionado de él mismo por lo que decidió caminar un poco para calmar su frustración. Una vez que se sintió lo suficiente mente lejos de su amada comenzó a gritar mientras golpeaba árboles. Al poco rato volvió a donde estaba tigresa, y se acostó hasta finalmente el sueño le ganó y quedó profundamente dormido.

Empezó a amanecer y Tigresa al sentir los primeros rayos del sol en su cara despertó, quería despertar a Po, pero al ver a su amado panda ahí en suelo dormido, con su cara de inocencia y ternura, tigresa decidió dejarlo descansar mientras ella meditaba un poco.

Po despertó unos minutos más tarde, miro a todos lados, cuando se dio cuenta de algo, ¿dónde estaba tigresa?

Po preocupado se levantó enseguida y gritó- ¡Tigresa!

Justo en ese momento Tigresa ya regresaba de su meditación

¿Qué pasó Po?- pregunto la felina

Ah, nada es que no te encontraba- respondió Po, algo apenado

Tranquilo, solo fui a meditar en lo que despertabas- contesto tigresa- acaso ¿te preocupaste por mí?

Ah sí, es que debemos acabar la misión juntos- dijo Po para disimular que su preocupación era por el amor que le tenía a la felina

Tigresa que esperaba otra respuesta contesto- tienes razón Po, debemos seguir con la misión, ¿ya estás listo para partir?

Casi, solo déjame comer algo para tener energías- dijo Po

Si creo que comer algo nos haría bien, aún tenemos que recorrer una gran distancia- dijo tigresa

Ambos comieron en silencio. Por más raro que parezca, esta vez Po no estaba comiendo a gusto, sentía que había algo en su garganta que quería salir, tres simples palabras pero al tratar de decirlas se le iba el aire, por lo que, aun con la tristeza de no hacerlo, decidió no decirlas.

Terminaron de desayunar, y continuaron con el viaje. El silencio que rodeaba a ambos era desesperante para Po, por lo que decidió acabar con el silencio.

¿Qué es lo que hay en la caja, Tigresa?- pregunto Po

No lo sé-admitió Tigresa- pero no es de nuestra incumbencia, nosotros solo debemos llevar la caja a Shunza

Pero, no te da curiosidad, saber qué es lo que llevamos- dijo Po

La verdad no Po, yo solo quiero terminar con la misión- contesto Tigresa

Eso significa ¿que no disfrutas estar sola conmigo?- pregunto Po algo triste

Tigresa dándose cuenta de la Tristeza de Po respondió- bueno yo…

Pero algo interrumpió a Tigresa, un grito se escuchó a lo lejos

¡Auxilio!- grito una voz

Po y Tigresa corrieron tan rápido como pudieron, por obvias razones Tigresa fue la primera en llegar, en ese momento vio a una pequeña cerdita, que le resulto conocida, y varias cabras, siendo atacadas por un grupo de bandidos conformado por lobos y cocodrilos, en total eran 8 bandidos. Tigresa inmediatamente entro en acción. De un salto Se paró frente a los bandidos.

¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Tigres- dejen a estas personas en paz

¿Y si no queremos que harás?- contesto uno de los lobos mientras se reía burlonamente

Ya verás-dijo Tigresa en tono agresivo

Todos los bandidos se abalanzaron sobre la felina.

Tigresa comenzó a pelear, golpeo a dos lobos y mando a volar a tres cocodrilos, cuando los bandidos restantes iban a atacar a Tigresa por la espalda, llego Po y de una patada los quito del camino.

Llegas tarde Po- Dijo Tigresa

Ya sabes que corro muy lento- dijo Po casi sin aire- pero llegue justo a tiempo.

Continuaron la pelea unos minutos más, hasta que todos los bandidos salieron corriendo.

Po- gritar la cerdita- hola Po

Po volteo a ver quién le había hablado.

Hola- dijo Po al reconocer a la cerdita- Princesa Mei Li, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verla su majestad?

No seas tan formal Po- contesto riendo Mei- somos amigos.

Claro- dijo Po- ¿Temutai si ha respetado el acuerdo?

Si- contesto Mei alegremente- mi reino a esta en paz, desde que me salvaste aquel día. Hola Tigresa, gracias por salvarme.

No fue nada- contesto Tigresa- me alegra verte.

Solo están ustedes dos- pregunto Mei con curiosidad

Ah si- dijo Po- estamos en medio de una misión.

Yo pensé que eran novios- dijo Mei algo desilusionada

Tanto Po como Tigresa se sonrojaron.

Eh no- dijo Tigresa tristemente.

Po, que deseaba con todas sus ganas decir que Tigresa era su novia, solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Cambiando de tema- dijo Tigresa- ¿Qué hace por aquí princesa?

Ah, voy camino a Shunza a ver al gobernante- dijo Mei- cosas de la realeza ya saben

¿No te mandaran de esclava de nuevo?- dijo Po preocupado

No, tranquilo Po- respondió Mei- solo buscamos hacer una alianza, para evitar problemas futuros

Ah menos mal- dijo Po aliviado- nosotros también vamos para allá.

Vamos todos juntos - dijo Mei

Ah bueno –respondió Po feliz de poder hablar con su amiga, pero triste de ya no poder estar a solas con tigresa

Está bien – contesto Tigresa, también un poco triste- además así los protegeremos si vuelven los bandidos

Muchas gracias- respondió Mei- aunque después de la golpiza que les dieron, no creo que los volvamos a ver.


End file.
